Composure
by demikit225
Summary: levi tries to keep his composure as much as he can. How will it work when Eren is forcing himself onto his commander? Riren Yaoi (BOYxBOY) fluff/lemon OOC-ish I seem to really like the idea of the word 'love' being shared between the two. Special note after story!


Levi fought to keep his composure. Something like that is really hard when your clothes are practically being torn off of your body as you are pushed against a wall. He pushed at the body pressing against his. "Brat, what are doing?" Eren sighed as he forced his face to soften. He looked up at his commander.

"Don't you like this?" He tried his best to put on a puppy-dog face as he pushed himself out of Levis grip and against his chest, trailing his tongue across soft skin.

Levi looked away, that cold icy look still on his face. Oh, how Eren wanted to wipe that look on his face. "Tsk. Your mouth is dirty. Of course I don't."

Eren couldn't help but smile as his captain wasn't fighting back anymore. "I knew you'd say that. I already brushed my teeth; twice just in case."

"What makes you think I'd believe that?"

"Hmm. Your right, here, see for yourself." Eren said as he pulled Levi into a kiss. Eren opened his mouth against the kiss. When Levi did nothing, Eren pulled away and looked at him. "Don't you wanna make sure?" Eren asked innocently.

"Why would I want to?"

"So that you can believe me" Eren mumbled feeling embarrassed. He knew that Levi was gonna kick him out so he took his last moments to put his head against Levi's chest; breathing in the scent of pine and listening to the steady heartbeat. He was honestly crushed. He felt Levi sigh and a hard on his cheek. His face was pulled up and his lips connected with Levi's. Levi's tongue snaked into his mouth and Eren melted at the taste of his higher up. He felt hands glide up his sides and down his back, up his front and in his hair. Levi pulled them apart making Eren open his eyes. He watched Levi's eyes scan the room they were in, locking onto a chair.

He dragged Eren to it sitting down. Eren stood awkwardly until he was pulled down to straddle Levi's lap. This action caused friction between the two men, specifically on the groin. Eren sat on Levi's lap, already a moaning mess; Levi resisting the urge.

While Eren was trying to recover, Levi was already starting to strip the younger boy. Once his shirt was off, Levi pulled him closer by the small of his back "E-eh?" Eren started.

"You started this so I don't want to hear it." Levi said against Eren's abdomen. He kissed his way up, and back down the front, every so often leaving light love bites. He sat back to look at his work. Eren's chest and stomach was peppered with little red spots. Eren's mouth was slightly open, his cheeks red and his eyes glazed over, and a small string of saliva was already racing down his chin. Levi started to speak but had to re-adjust himself before he could. He didn't want to show any weak points; even if it was to this single person, no matter how much he truly cared for the younger boy. "Eren" Levi spoke up, capturing the attention of the taller male. "Take off your pants." He choked out. Eren was still hazy but complied nonetheless.

After taking off his pants and getting tangled in his 3D maneuver harness, re-positioned himself on Levi's lap. While Eren was taking off the pants, Levi shed himself of a shirt. Levi pulled Eren into an embrace letting his hand slip into Eren's boxers to grip the member. Eren threw his head back and clawed at Levi's chest. His other hand slid in back to grip his butt. "Ah~ n-no!" He whined as his body trembled. Levi thumbed the weeping erection, spreading pre-come across the tip and down the shaft. Eren's hips started to jerk to Levi's ministrations. His other hand slipped to Eren's entrance. Eren gasped audibly. He slowly pushed a finger in.

"It's already loose. Do you possibly play with this hole when you play with yourself?" Levi asked, hell-bent on making the boy squirm.

If possible, Eren's face grew redder with Levi's words. "N-No! I-…" He tried to argue but his voice hitched when Levi stuck in a second finger.

Damn kid, it's going in this far, and it's dry. _God only knows what would happen if it was slick_" Levi purred. Eren's body trembled at the seductive sexiness in his captain's voice. Eren reached down and started to fumble with the latter's pants. Levi gave a slight hiss as the cold air compacted with his heated, hardened manhood. Eren awkwardly stroked the piece with both hands, making Levi arch off the chair. His ministrations stopped making Eren whine. "Dammit." He mumbled and sighed, manhandling Eren as he took off his only remaining piece of clothing. He started to position himself at Eren's entrance but was stopped.

"Wait a second! Wait!" Eren called out making Levi grunt.

"What?" Eren leaned over the chair where his bag was. After a few seconds he pulled out a tiny bottle; Lube. "You came prepared." Levi stated obvious impression in his voice.

Eren spread the lube across Levi's member and positioned himself over Levi. Before he could say something Eren dropped himself, completely sheathing Levi's appendage in one motion. They both threw their heads back, Levi in pleasure; Eren, at the sudden stretching of his muscles.

It took several minutes for Eren to get use to the feeling of being filled so deep. "Why'd you take it all at once?"

"I- I thought it be easier that way." Eren whimpered. Once he was finally use to being so full, he adjusted his position and raised himself off of Levi then dropped down again, making him gasp. Despite this, he lifted himself and dropped again, achingly slow.

Levi was enjoying watching Eren bounce on his manhood. On a particularly hard thrust, Eren stopped moving and screamed in pleasure. Eren rotated his hips causing more screeching of pleasure. "I'm- I'm coming!" he screamed. He came on Levi's chest, squeezing on Levi; but not making him come yet.

"Well that was a sight for sore eyes; watching you come undone by my dick." Levi said smiling. "But now it's my turn." He picked up Eren and carried him to the desk, his part slipping out of the boy, setting him down with oomph. He positioned himself again and pressed in without warning. Eren yelled and gripped the edge of the desk. Levi pulled out and pushed in again slowly.

He pulled out and pushed in again. Eren screamed, "Right there! Faster, please!" Levi did as asked and continued thrusting relentlessly into the younger. One hand was holding Eren's leg and the other was flat on his stomach.

Eren opened his eyes to see the corporal; eyes clenched closed, face a deep red, mouth slightly open, holding his leg as if he was going to lose it if he let it go. Seeing his Haichou unravel before his eyes defiantly made his heart flutter. He moved his leg from Levi's grip and carefully leaned up. Even though the older man had his hand on the younger, Eren easily got up. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pulled him closer; into a kiss.

"It's ok haichou. It's just me you can let go." For a second, Levi didn't move, as if contemplating, and then his silver eyes softened slightly. He laid his head on Eren's shoulder. Eren shuttered at Levi's breath on his neck.

"I… I love you… Eren." Eren looked at him in shock but smiled. _So my feelings are returned._ Eren wiggled his hips and Levi started thrusting again. Levi honestly felt better after telling Eren his feelings. He wrapped his legs around the corporal as he thrust relentlessly.

"Haichou. I'm gonna-" Levi knew it. He was close as well.

"Go ahead." Levi whisper sensually. Not even 5 minutes later Eren released his seed, again coating Levi's front. Levi ducked his head. "Hng…" he came, inside of the younger, making him whimper at the feeling. Eren fell back onto the desk, soon followed by Levi. Eren's breathe calmed and got slightly raspy. He looked up to spy Eren's sleeping face. "Brat."

He pulled out, fixed his pants, and cleaned up where they were. He even went through the effort of dressing Eren. He picked up the boy but a piece of paper fluttered out of his pocket. He carried Eren to his room and tucked him in, then walked back to his office. He picked up the paper. He put it in his drawer and sat down to think. As he thought, he couldn't help but smile.

_I love haichou. I hope you can find yourself returning the feelings._

_ -Eren Jaeger.  
_

__**AN: **yay! another story! the hardest part of these is figuring out what to name them XD. I HAVE DECIDED to write a long story. I dont know _exactly _how long...but long. im gonna keep writing one-shots like this one (^) but im'a write a long one. seriously...i think im good with yaoi.

Leave your reveiw and stuff like that. PEACE!

~Mui ( thats me)


End file.
